Pokemon Peaceful Paradise
by rmer5678ad
Summary: This story is about Pokemon and their adventures and romance. Pikachu x Bayleef, Squirtle x Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur x Meganium, Charizard x Rapidash.
1. Chapter 1: Pikachu x Bayleef

Pokemon Peaceful Paradise: Pikachu x Bayleef (Ash's Pikachu x Ash's Bayleef)

One day in the world of Pokemon, Ash was using his Bayleef in a battle against Prain and Qrain. Ash's Bayleef was batting Prain's Arcanine and Qrain's Arcanine and won. Prain and Qrain said that Bayleef wasn't strong enough to withstand a heavy ball. Then Bayleef was battling Team Rocket's Pokemon and Team Rocket drop a Big Heavy Metal Ball. Bayleef was supposed to stay there and withstand the Heavy Ball to prove her strength. Pikachu jump in front of Bayleef to take the hit and became unconscious. Bayleef became worried about Pikachu. After going to the Pokemon Center, Ash was about to yell at Pikachu about why he did that and it was supposed to prove Bayleef's strength until Bayleef covered his mouth with her vines and told Ash something. Bayleef also wanted to have a talk with Pikachu. So Bayleef took Pikachu with her and they begun to talk. Bayleef asked "Why did you save me, Pikachu?". Pikachu said "I rather let it be me than you". Pikachu says "The reason why I save you is because it will break my heart if you are hurt". Bayleef asks "Any other reason why you save me?". Pikachu says "Yes. There is". Bayleef asks "What is it?". Pikachu says "I love you, Bayleef". Bayleef says "I love you too, Pikachu." Next they just stare at each others' dreamy eyes and then they locked lips and kissed. They were kissing each other very passionately.


	2. Chapter 2: Squirtle x Bulbasaur

Pokemon Peaceful Paradise: Squirtle x Bulbasaur (Ash's Squirtle x May's Bulbasaur)

One day in the world of Pokemon, Ash was using May's Bulbasaur in a battle against Prain and Qrain. May's Bulbasaur was batting Prain's Arcanine and Qrain's Arcanine and won. Prain and Qrain said that Bulbasaur wasn't strong enough to withstand a heavy ball. Then Bulbasaur was battling Team Rocket's Pokemon and Team Rocket drop a Big Heavy Metal Ball. Bulbasaur was supposed to stay there and withstand the Heavy Ball to prove her strength. Squirtle jump in front of Bulbasaur to take the hit and became unconscious. Bulbasaur became worried about Squirtle. After going to the Pokemon Center, Ash was about to yell at Squirtle about why he did that and it was supposed to prove Bulbasaur's strength until Bulbasaur covered his mouth with her vines and told Ash something. Bulbasaur also wanted to have a talk with Squirtle. So Bulbasaur took Squirtle with her and they begun to talk. Bulbasaur asked "Why did you save me, Squirtle?". Squirtle said "I rather let it be me than you". Squirtle says "The reason why I save you is because it will break my heart if you are hurt". Bulbasaur asks "Any other reason why you save me?". Squirtle says "Yes. There is". Bulbasaur asks "What is it?". Squirtle says "I love you, Bulbasaur". Bulbasaur says "I love you too, Squirtle." Next they just stare at each others' dreamy eyes and then they locked lips and kissed. They were kissing each other very passionately.


	3. Chapter 3: Bulbasaur x Meganium

Pokemon Peaceful Paradise: Bulbasaur x Meganium (Ash's Bulbasaur x Jackson's Meganium)

One day in the world of Pokemon, Ash was using Jackson's Meganium is a battle against Prain and Qrain. Jackson's Meganium was batting Prain's Arcanine and Qrain's Arcanine and won. Prain and Qrain said that Meganium wasn't strong enough to withstand a heavy ball. Then Meganium was battling Team Rocket's Pokemon and Team Rocket drop a Big Heavy Metal Ball. Meganium was supposed to stay there and withstand the Heavy Ball to prove her strength. Bulbasaur jump in front of Meganium to take the hit and became unconscious. Meganium became worried about Bulbasaur. After going to the Pokemon Center, Ash was about to yell at Bulbasaur about why he did that and it was supposed to prove Meganium's strength until Meganium covered his mouth with her vines and told Ash something. Meganium also wanted to have a talk with Bulbasaur. So Meganium took Bulbasaur with her and they begun to talk. Meganium asked "Why did you save me, Bulbasaur?". Bulbasaur said "I rather let it be me than you". Bulbasaur says "The reason I save you is because it will break my heart if you are hurt". Meganium asks "Any other reason why you save me?". Bulbasaur says "Yes. There is". Meganium asks "What is it?". Bulbasaur says "I love you, Meganium". Meganium says "I love you too, Bulbasaur." Next they just stare at each others' dreamy eyes and then they locked lips and kissed. They were kissing each other very passionately.


	4. Chapter 4: Charizard x Rapidash

Pokemon Peaceful Paradise: Charizard x Rapidash (Ash's Charizard x Ash's Rapidash)

One day in the world of Pokemon, Ash was using his Rapidash in a battle against Prain and Qrain. Ash's Rapidash was batting Prain's Arcanine and Qrain's Arcanine and won. Prain and Qrain said that Rapidash wasn't strong enough to withstand a heavy ball. Then Rapidash was battling Team Rocket's Pokemon and Team Rocket drop a Big Heavy Metal Ball. Rapidash was supposed to stay there and withstand the Heavy Ball to prove her strength. Charizard jump in front of Rapidash to take the hit and became unconscious. Rapidash became worried about Charizard. After going to the Pokemon Center, Ash was about to yell at Charizard about why he did that and it was supposed to prove Rapidash's strength until Rapidash covered his mouth with her hooves and told Ash something. Rapidash also wanted to have a talk with Charizard. So Rapidash took Charizard with her and they begun to talk. Rapidash asked "Why did you save me, Charizard?". Charizard said "I rather let it be me than you". Charizard says "The reason why I save you is because it will break my heart if you are hurt". Rapidash asks "Any other reason why you save me?". Charizard says "Yes. There is". Rapidash asks "What is it?". Charizard says "I love you, Rapidash". Rapidash says "I love you too, Charizard." Next they just stare at each others' dreamy eyes and then they locked lips and kissed. They were kissing each other very passionately.


End file.
